The present invention relates to face image data processing devices which create a face image data suitable for an age and presume the age of a created face image on the basis of same.
Conventionally, a face image creation device is known which selects desired patterns of respective parts (for example, eyes, eyebrows, mouth, etc.,) which compose a face and have any respective shapes from among a plurality of sets of different patterns for each of the parts prepared beforehand, and combines those selected patterns into a face image. Thus, this process requires much time and special skills for the creation of the face image.